A KND and delightful halloween
by Spike Girl
Summary: Sector V along with Sam are invited to a halloween party at the delightful mansion. No flames please.


** I do not own Kids Next Door or any of their characters. The games and movies mentioned belong the their respective owners. I only own Sam and nobody else**

"Sam what do you think, I heard Nigel Numbuh 1 say. I turned and saw him completely decked out in a gull Borg costume from Star Trek.

"Wow Numbuh 1 you look great," I replied I am Sam. I'm brown about the size of a jack Russell terrier, my ears are floppy and triangular shaped with rounded points. I am strong and can talk. Halloween was coming up and I had no idea what to be. I sat down on my haunches in thought. I could be a mummy or wait…a dragon. I'm sure somewhere would have a dragon costume for dogs.

"Any idea what you're going to be," Nigel asked.

"A dragon," I replied.

"Ok, I'm sure PetCo or something has a little dragon costume for you," Nigel said. Wally came over and patted my head.

"He'll be a cute dragon," he said smiling. Wally was going to be a pirate, Abigail a zombie, Hoagie Superman, and Kuki a princess. At this moment we were all just trying the costumes on. Nigel took his off, so he could take me to get mine. We walked to PetCo and found a dragon costume quickly. We paid for it and returned to the treehouse. The costume was green with a yellow belly and red spikes running down the back. When we got back Numbuh 5 was looking at a wad of letters.

"What do we got," Numbuh 1 asked. There was no need to unclip a leash due to the fact I never wore a collar here because it is a big liability in battle.

"A lot of happy Halloween cards and an invitation to a Halloween party from the Delightful Dorks," Numbuh 5 replied. I barked out of happiness. I liked the Delightful Children, even though my team didn't.

"Are we going," Numbuh 3 asked. She loves parties. It doesn't matter who the hosts are.

"Of course we are. They're up to something. We need to pair up," Numbuh 1 said. I was a dog so I was fine. As per usual 2 and 5 paired up, as did 3 and 4. Nigel was alone. He had already broken up with Lizzie, so he couldn't ask her.

"Ask 273, you know Rachel,' I suggested knowing Nigel liked her.

"I can't do that. She's my boss, the Supreme Leader," Nigel protested. He eventually made the call and Rachel accepted. I liked Rachel; she was nice and always had a banana yogurt square treat for me. So it was settled. The party was the next day, which was October 30th. I'm guessing they didn't want to have the party on the 31st, because the guests they invited were still of trick or treating age and would be out trick or treating. Nigel kept taking out 2x4 tech and packing it up.

"Ya know Numbuh 1, this could just be a party. They have a reputation to uphold by being rich. Plus they are still kids and enjoy Halloween parties," I pointed out.

"The last time we didn't suspect anything. They brainwashed all the party guests," Nigel replied. I remembered that, the flash from Lizzy's camera is what saved us.

"Ok yeah. That was bad. This could be different," I replied.

"Better safe than sorry," Nigel said continuing to pack. I just sighed and shook my head. Nigel would be Nigel I guess. Eventually night came and we all went to our rooms and fell asleep. Everyone except me, I always sleep with Nigel. The next day we all got up at 10:30 and met in the treehouse kitchen for our normal breakfast of Rainbow Munchy Cereal. We ate and then laid out our costumes for later that night. We spent our day buying candy to help us pig out, playing scary video games (FNAF, Outlast etc), and renting scary movies (Scream, Monster House etc) to watch on Halloween. Soon it was time to get ready for the party. We all got in our costumes. We headed to the mansion in the S.C.A.P.E.R. Rachel was going to meet us there. Lots of other parents were dropping their kids off and we saw Rachel dressed as a werewolf. We walked into the mansion where the DC were greeting their guests. David was dressed as the Frankenstein monster, Lenny was the creature from the Black Lagoon, Bruce was a vampire, Cindy a witch, and Constance a ghost. I got so exited and ran to them planting my paws on Bruce. He gently pushed me down and rubbed my head. Then the rest of my Sector walked in.

"Hello Nigel. Welcome to our Halloween Party. Refreshments are in the ballroom," the DC said with a smile in perfect sync. Nigel was nervous but everybody else was ready to have some fun, including me. In the ballroom 2 was eating some sandwiches and 5 drank punch. 3 and 4 were breakdancing. I was hanging out with the Delightfuls who were getting food and drink. Rachel was able to convince Nigel to dance with her. Eventually Nigel did confront the DC.

"What are you guys planning? I know there's something," Nigel said angrily.

"Relax Nigel. We have not planned anything. We merely felt like having a party," the DC replied.

"Seriously Nigel. Come on let's get some food," Rachel said pulling Nigel behind her.

"So I guess you guys are going trick or treating tomorrow so you held the party tonight," I asked.

"We are not going trick or treating," the DC said sadly. "We have no friends to go with." This was terrible. No trick or treating. The party continued till about 11:00 and then everyone started leaving.

"Wait Nigel. The Delightful Children don't have anybody to go trick or treating with. We should invite them," I pleaded throwing Nigel puppy dog eyes. They always worked on him.

"We just ca-," Nigel started then looked at my eyes some more. "Fine. You win." Just like when we entered the DC were saying goodbye to their guests. As we were leaving Nigel walked over to the DC.

"Hey I was wondering if you guys wanted to come trick or treating with us," Nigel asked. The Delightfuls looked surprised and then smiled.

"Yes thank you Nigel. We would love to," the DC replied. When all 6 of us returned to the treehouse (Rachel had gone back to the moon base herself) we just went to bed exhausted. The next day we ate breakfast and watched the movies we had rented, then it was time to go get candy. We all got in our costumes and went to get the Delightfuls. Their mansion isn't too far from the treehouse.

"Hello Kids Next Door. Happy Halloween," the Delightfuls said when they answered the door.

"Happy Halloween," the rest of us responded. Then we all set out to get candy together, as friends.


End file.
